When Love Backfires
by KlSx
Summary: What happens when she wakes up in the Akatsuki, and has no idea who she is, where she's from and even her life? She apparently has amnesia, but who can trigger her memory to save her? ItachixOC
1. Four Years Ago

**When Love Backfires**

**Chapter One - Four Years Ago**

**A/N: Hey! My second Naruto fanfic. Um..so..yeah, I kind of got the idea when I was daydreaming and staring at my ceiling. Its about my OC Keiko who was tricked into the Akatsuki, gets amnesia and forgets who she is and everything about her life. But can Itachi bring back her memories? Yes I know - Im obsessed with the Akatsuki! **

**Read my other story that im working on too: Sharingan Pregnancy. SP is going to be updated on Mon, Fri and Sat, and WLB is going to be updated on Sun, Tues and Thurs. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto! Only Keiko, Chei, Mai and Nao My OCs**

Four years ago...

Keiko's POV:

"No, Itachi-kun"

"Keiko-chan..."

"No Uchiha, save your excuses when I actually would care" I looked up into his eyes which was a shot of red which would always make my knees tremble.

But shaking away from those feelings I quickly turned around and walked away. I was expecting him to appear in front of me and finish his conversation in status quo. But he didnt and I actually found myself freely walking out of his life, or him staying out of mine. This was confusing for me, so I looked back once more but he was gone. Thats right - He was gone, finally I was alone with no brainwashing freak of a boyfriend.

I strolled on my own through the cold and rainy streets of my village, Konohagakure, and decided to sit myself down at Ichiraku's and ordered myself a very large bowl of ramen. I needed to think through this perfectly, before I get all emotional, days before the Chuunin Exams. The blonde boy next to me was a regular here, he's well known as Naruto Uzumaki. I've never really talked to him and Im usually not too worried if I dont. But hell do I need someone to talk to, and he seemed like the perfect fi...

"Here you are, Keiko-chan" The woman behind the bar said, placing a bowl of ramen in front of me, cutting me from my thoughts.

I took out some cash and handed it to her, but she gave me a refusing hand gesture, "no dont worry, its on the house!"

"Why?" I asked whilst not putting much effort into my voice. Damn my emotions. Damn emotion shielding.

"You seem upset so its on the house"

I nodded. Looking down at the food I just couldnt register the fact into my brain that this is my favourite food and I should eat it. Forget talking to Naruto. Forget eating something I love. Forget staying out tonight. Fuck this, Im going home.

My body practically shot up and charged out of the ramen shop and I found my legs running closer and closer to my house. Tears rolling down my face in the pouring rain, I finally and quickly opened the front door and tackled my body into air and straight into the direction of the sofa.

My friend, Chei who was crashing here for a few days, blinked at me. She was drinking some soup and drinking some green tea whilst watching her favourite show, a silly cartoon about a cat. I rolled my eyes at how childish this girl is and that is when I erupted.

"Why are watching that, Chei-chan! Seriously - what are you like twelve years old?!" I screamed, I could even feel my head throbbing from my own voice.

"Calm down" She calmly replied, taking a mouthful of the red food.

"Ca...Ca...CALM DOWN!?" I shouted shooting myself upwards from laying down, "how you can you possibly tell me to CALM DOWN when Itachi ki..."

Crap. No! I really shouldnt of said that. This was surely going to anger her so much. Chei doesnt even know who the murderer of our roomate, Mai, is. He told me only ten minutes ago, but I couldnt tell Chei. She can calm herself down pretty quickly over most unexpected discoveries. But I still didnt want her to even get pissed for even a couple of seconds.

"Itachi what?" She asked, pausing herself from eating and looking at me directly in the eye.

"I...He...Oh...Well...He just..."

"Spit it out, Keiko, you cant hide it for long"

"Itachi, he well...he killed Mai OKAY!" I said as I ran into the bathroom and locked the door beside me.

I rested my head on the bathroom wall just to contain my tears, I couldnt shield this emotion for long. Sadness is my weakest point. And just thinking of Itachi killing Mai made me so angry, I actually felt like throwing him one at that moment - but I couldnt do it. I love him too much. I love Itachi Uchiha. I love his emotionless smile and hi...

"I know" Gah! Two times in a day my thoughts got cut. Wait? She knows? I shot my head from the position and walked closer to door, so she could hear me through the wood.

"You know? What do you mean you know? How?!"

"He told me, the night before she was killed" She replied. I steadily opened the door to meet her face. She was emotionless as ever, but sometimes you can actually see some emotions - at those extremely emotional moments of mixed emotions. Gah. I make no sense.

"But..Why...Why...But why didnt you tell her? Why didnt you tell me? And hell why didnt you stop him?!"

"Stop stuttering Keiko-chan. And quit asking so many questions in one sentance" She said, sitting back onto the sofa. Gritting my teeth I joined her, eyes still intense to her's.

"So?" I demanded.

"So...He told me. But I couldnt do anything about it. He would kill me then track her down anyways. I would of just been a temporary barrier that he would soon get past, easily"

I said nothing. I couldnt beleive what she had just told me. We all know Itachi is a very strong ninja in Konohagakure, so it was true. He would only kill her then hunt down poor Mai. Eyes sealing back to the T.V, Chei went back to eating soup and her green tea.

"Maybe you should get some rest" Chei said out of nowhere, "you need all the energy you can get for the Chuunin exams next week"

Hell as ever she was right. I nodded and walked upstairs, got into bed and dozed off. A dream came when I was asleep, a dream of a date with Itachi.

No-Ones POV:

_"Where are we going?" Itachi asked, hands in his pockets whilst his lover, Keiko, held one of her hands around his arm and the other clasping onto his wrist. _

_That was her favourite 'couple' position. It was perfect as Itachi isnt one of those hand-holding types. Or the arm-around-the-neck type. So this was perfect, him relaxed and Keiko acting like a lively girlfriend. They were walking through the cherry blossom fields of Konoha, days before Itachi kissed her and when they finally got together. The twelve year-old kunoichi shot herself down into a cross-legged position below a cherry blossom tree, making poor Itachi fall to the ground next to her._

_"Here. At the cherry blossom fields!" She screeched. Itachi brang a light smile to his face._

"You know I have some training soon" Itachi said, laying back on the grass and allowing the sun to shine onto his porcelian skin.

_Keiko let out a long sigh and lay next to him, her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder. "Your teaching your little brother some jutsus, right?"_

_"Yes" _

_  
"He's so cute!" She said, like a little girl would to a puppy. Although Itachi was the complete opposite of this girl, he loved her and he loved the way she was so...innocent and screechy. But the Uchiha let out a sigh and only stroked his hand on her brown hair, and kissing her forehead._

_Keiko smiled and slowly shifted her body upwards so she was now looking down at him. She brushed her hand against his jawline and gave him a gentle kiss. _

_"Keiko-chan?" He said, moments after the kiss._

_"Yes, Itachi-kun?"_

_"I love you" Keiko smiled at his words, and gave him another light but soulful kiss. As if she had let a part of her soul drift into his body and letting out fireworks in his heart._

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This first chapter counts as a bit of history between Keiko and Itachi when they where twelve. But the next chapter will skip straight to when they are seventeen/Shippuuden style. R and R! And C.C (constructive critism) will make my day!**

**P.S. Read my story that I'm writing at the moment, its on my profile and titled as 'Sharingan Pregnancy'. **


	2. Four Years Later

**When Love Backfires**

**Chapter Two: The Necklace**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, and yes its a short chapter. Reason is because I designed this chapter to be a 'bridge' from the communication with Itachi to the night when she...falls. Hope you enjoy it!**

The soft brown hair glided in the wind as the seventeen year old Keiko landed with a crouch on the ground. She was training with Chei in the Konoha forest. Keiko loves training, considering she has matured slowly from her genin and beginner chuunin days. Speaking of maturity, its quite funny how the brunette has matured gradually, but her roomate has done the opposite. She's more clumsy, naive but somewhat fun.

"Why...do you always throw the kunai towards the tree and not me?!" Keiko shouted playfully as she decided to sit on the grass and take a break.

Chei chuckled quietly under her breath, and sat down next to her. "Pfft. I dont know, its atmospheric"

"Atmospheric my ass" Keiko replied. Chei smiled at this and disappeared in a blue flash.

Chei was always doing this. Reason being is because she has only recently learnt to teleport. Keiko has always been jealous that her best friend has been getting more and more stronger than herself, that sometimes she wishes she could just give up. It would be the easy way out wouldnt it? The easiest way to be at peace. To quit being a ninja.

Keiko sighed walked back into the trees to return to the village, she glided her hands across to her neck and paused. She gripped onto the soft string material and held the small chrome shruiken that was tied onto the string. She shed a tear as she saw a memory appear in front of her green eyes.

Flashback:

_A girl around fifteen years of age spread out her arms as she lay on the lime coloured grass of the Konoha forest. She grinned as she closed her eyes, her hands gliding along the small strands of weeds of the field. That is when she remembered her first date with the skilled ninja. He was special. He was strong. He was an extremely powerful young ninja of Konohagakure. He was Uchiha Itachi. _

_Everytime she projected that name in her own voice she would see her beautiful beloved who held the raven hair as a crown. His distinctive bags under his eyes that would always make her shake lightly. The pale white colour that graced his skin, and his broad and manly voice that echoed from his delicate lips. Everytime, it was like she was imagining a God of beauty. _

_But at the same time she would see the young man who was the murderer to the whole of the Uchiha clan. The cold son to his own parents who loved him unconditionally. A bitter brother to his younger sibling. The murderer of one of her friends. A young man who lives to get more powerful and more and more excpetionally strong by the second. She also saw, a God of death. _

_But above all else, she truly and madly loved the beautiful yet murdurous Uchiha. All she wanted was to hold him and smell the scent of his clothes, she wanted to wrap her hands around him and just be, happy. Keiko was desperate to just see Itachi. And she could only wish Itachi would feel the same. But she just doesnt know, but Keiko so badly wants to find out._

_Something that lay in a bed of red flowers was shining brightly from the not-too-far distance. Keiko snapped out of her thoughts and bent down to see whatever was shining so amazingly. Her fingers clasped onto the metal object on a string. Standing up she could see more clearly what was being held in her hands. It was a necklace, and a small shruiken as a pendant. _

_There was engraved writing dug into the metal, that said 'Beloved'. She smiled, despite the utter confusion. Keiko tied the necklace around her neck and gasped as she saw no...it was...Uchiha Itachi tied up onto the tree. He was stabbed with a thousand daggers, he was bloody and he was rapidly coughing up blood._

_"Itachi!" She shouted as she sprinted towards the man whom she loved._

_He coughed up blood that sprayed onto her feet, but Keiko didnt care. Before she could hug him, or kiss him, or even talk to him. He began._

_"Beloved" He said, at the same time coughing, "your my beloved"_

_Keiko furrowed her brows and stared at him. She smiled, but then she felt a sudden jolt of something dig quickly into her back. She screamed piercingly and fall back onto the ground, flashing lights surrounding her. Keiko heard a faint voice in the distance, but it wasnt exactly clear._

_It was more like, "Rhaat...arrr...ooou...oooing"_

_She ignored this and closed her eyes. The brunette soon blacked out. She awoke again in her bedroom, she noticed the area by her paintings on the wall on front of her. And the soft bed covers her legs were smouldered by. She heard the voice again, but this time it was more understandable._

_  
"Keiko? Keiko-chan? What were you doing, back in the forest?"_

_"That voice...was that...you? Chei?" She replied slowly._

_"Yes. I was passing by to train, and I saw you wriggling around on the grass. What were you doing?"_

_"You didnt see Itachi?!"  
_

_"What? Itachi? no!"_

_"But...but...he was on the tree. He was bloody, and something stabbed me in the back!"  
_

_"Honey" Chei said comfortly, she sat on the bed next to the brunette kunoichi and looked straight into her eyes, "Itatchi has left. You know that. There was no Itachi"_

_End of flashback._

Keiko's eyes shot up as she saw the reappearance of of Chei in a blue flash. She was grinning and wearing a short lengthed brown kimono. The red haired eighteen year old was holding a glass of vodka in one of her hands and a black clutch bag in the other.

Chei stuffed the bag under her arm with her glass of vodka and grabbed the brunette's hand and walked towards the village. Keiko's eyes widened "What are you doing?!"

"Keiko-chan, we never go out anymore. Lets have some fun!" She shouted, performing a short shake with her hips. She grinned again and carried on to the walk, "lets go to new bar. There having a Ninja Night. Everyones going to be there!"

"And when you say people, who exactly do you mean?"

"Well. Haruno Sakura and her friends Naruto and Ino, Temari, Sai, Kazegage Gaara, Lady Tsunade, That sensei...Kakashi, and just...loads of people. Come on!"

Keiko rolled her eyes as she ran past the gates. Chei recieved a wolf whistle from the gaurds, she giggled and stopped just outside of the bar. It was flashing with lights spelling out 'Rikamaru's Bar'. Keiko looked into the window and didnt fail to see the place packed with sweaty bodies like sardines, jumping and dancing to the bass.

**Always happy to see reviews on my stats, ooh and its not too late for constructive critisism!**


	3. The Fall

**When Love Backfires**

**By Kaori**

**Chapter Three **

**The Fall**

11:21

Keiko touched her tummy, feeling the hot warmth echo with the heavy bass ringing through the bar that was literally filled with hundreds of people. The smell of Jack and Coke passed her nostrils as Chei stumbled next to her, landing on the high seat with a thump.

Keiko ignored this. She had gotton used to the crazy nights out with her best friend.

* * *

_Keiko was laying on the sofa in boredom, hearing and watching people dance to the heavy music thumping through her ears. Chei landed on her legs causing the brunette to groan in a small amount of pain. _

_"Ohhh sorry, Keiks!" Chei said drunkily, spilling some of the cocktail across Keiko's new jeans. _

_"CHEI!" Keiko screamed. She hastily sat up and pushed the drunken girl away, and ran up the stairs. "I only got this today..."_

* * *

The barman leaned towards Chei with a content expression, a cloth in one hand. "I think you've had one too many, Chei"

Chei replied with a drunken chuckle and leaned towards the man. "Not" she leaned closer. "Enough"

Keiko turned herself around, pulling the bottom of her dress down to avoid the attention of pervets.

The barman gave the eighteen year old a smirk and started pouring ten Jack and Cokes, he pushed them towards us when he finished.

"Maybe this will be enough, just so both of you will have a good time"

Chei looked at me with a grin and shot down a glass of alcohol. Keiko rarely gets drunk. In fact, she hates getting drunk. But she didnt want to seem like some whinging kid.

So she grasped her pale hand around the base of the glass and slowly brang the beverage to...

"A DRINKING COMPETETION?!" Keiko evily looked over her shoulder. Naruto was standing there, his hair shaggy with no hitai-ate, wearing a black tee and orange combats.

_Damn, why must he be so sexy?_

Naruto landed next to the brunette with a thump, his body leaning over the barstand. He grabbed one of the Jack and Coke and gulped the glass down.

With the stench of alcohol, he looked up at Chei and Keiko. "I wanna play".

* * *

03:21

"Haave...I...Ever told you...I love you!." the brunette laughed, stumbling over a rock on the ground.

Naruto and Chei rolled their eyes and held Keiko's arms over their shoulders and carried on walking towards their house.

Naruto held onto the drunken girl's wrist "An hour is all it took for Keiko to get completely hammered. Over Jack and Cokes and Bacardi Breezers!"

"I know what a lightweight" Chei replied.

This didnt go down so well with Keiko. Chei gasped in pain as she felt a sudden painon her mouth and fell down to the ground.

Keiko pushed the blonde Jinchuuruki away and formed a handsign, a blue aura surrounded her hands. "That wasnt niiiiice!" she said, stumbling.

Naruto flinched and ran through the street.

"Naruto you baka!" Chei yelled, standing back up again and disappearing into a blue flash.

Seconds before Chei permanantly disappeared from the street, Keiko heard a faint voice, whom belonged to Chei echo; "Neither was that, bitch!"

The heavily drunken Keiko stumbled back against a wall and slid out a bottle of vodka from her short purple kimino. As soon as she had gotton into the bar, Chei dragged her to the toilets and gave her the kimino. She thinks its a lovely kimino, but she hates how its so short.

She's not used to wild parties and getting drunk nowadays, its simply just not a part of her everyday etiquette.

Keiko trails down the street towards the rocks of the Hokages carved into the stone and drunkingly begins to actually climb onto one of the houses stuck to the side of the rock, then onto the Fourth Hokage's carving.

As soon as she had reached to the top of Minato's head, she looked down at the village. Everything was blurry and her body was rocking back and fourth. Until she heard a familiar voice.

"Keiko!?" It was Tsunade's. She happily then shouted; "Hi, Tsunaadeeey!"

In two slow seconds, she found herself limping over one of the large spikes of hair she fall but luckily succeeded to grab onto Minato's bottom lip. "Ummm, im faalling haha!"

"Keiko, stay there and I will get someone to get you down!"

"Haha, dont you worry about me" Keiko breathlessly said, she felt the rock about to break off but Keiko in her drunken state, chuckled at this aswell as everything. "Im about to faaaaaaalll, so no one needs to get meeeeee...AHHHHHHHHHH!"

She screams harder and harder, until she feels herself to thump to the ground. She blacks out.

"Oh my Kami!" Tsunade runs at a superhuman speed and appears, crouching down in front of the fallen brunette.

"SHIZUNE!" The assistant gasps and runs to stand next to the Hokage. "Have you got any medic-nins with you?!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

Several more medic-nins appear with Chei who is crying her eyes out, tears rolling continuesly down her face.

She turns to Tsunade. "What happened?"

The blonde sighs. "She was drunkingly messing about on the Fourth Hokage's rock carving, she fall and grabbed hold of his face. I told her I'll get someone to take her down, but in her state, she fall" she and Chei begin to follow the rushing medic-nins towards the hospital.

"If we dont get there quick, she could die" she bows down her head. "Its a miracle she even has a pulse"**

* * *

**

"Keiko-chan...Keiko-chan?" The eighteen year old turned to the nurse. "When is she going to wake up?"

The nurse placed some blankets on the edge of the hospital bed. "We dont know, you could always try talking to her. She can hear you"

Chei watched as the elderly nurse left the room. It was so weird seeing her childhood friend - who was once happily training in the Konoha forest and dreaming about Itachi, to watching her unconsious in the Konohagakure hospital.

No doubt that Chei hasnt seen the brunette in pain before, if she didnt she wouldnt really be her closest friend. But this was disturbing, its as if she is dead but you know she is not because she is technically breathing. Health wasnt one of Chei's strong points.

"Keiko-chan, Im sorry I left" she said, a lump in her throat. "I should of stayed with you, I shouldnt of just been so careless - you were drunk and wasnt your fault, really"

"Chei-san" Naruto walked in and gently sat at the end of Keiko's bed.

"It was all my fault, Naruto"

Naruto hangs his head low. "What do you mean by that?"

"I left her alone, drunk in the middle of the village"

The blonde looked down at her. "Come here" she smiled as he brought her into an embrace. "It was no-one's fault".

* * *

Footsteps lurk through the darkness and past one of the walls triumphuntly. He actually made it through the gates of Konoha.

A grin on his porcelain skin, he skidded under a fallen heap of rock and noticed the hospital flashing in lights. He furrowed his brows and carefully made his way closer to the building, his cloak floating in the gales of wind.

He recieved puzzled looks from some villagers but he simply ignored the fact he had an audience and continued his way up to a steel ladder.

He examined it thoroughly, his eyes making a trail to follow the pipe so he could plan his routes. He made his decision and grasped his hands around the ladder and began to climb his way up.

The sheer silver hair glistened in the moonlight sky and his smirk grew wider and wider the more he reached closer to his destination; room 56, Keiko Nawakaga.

* * *

"Thank you Naruto, I did appreciate it"

"Yeah well you just drop by my apartment anytime you want"

Chei nods, but then the nurse enters the room with a silver tray filled with medical supplies.

"Im sorry Mr Uzumaki and Ms ...?"

"Its Chei"

"Yes well, you both need to leave as I need to check up on how she is doing"

Chei nods again and Naruto and her walk out of the room, Chei looks back once more at her best friend then leaves the area completely.

The nurse quickly takes some blood tests and Keiko's temperature, then leaves the room a few moments after and turns off the lights.

The silver haired man in the cloak walked carefully up to girl, watching her sleeping. He mentally stops thinking about how much he could make her a sacrifice for Jashin and picks her up.

He hears footsteps from outside the door. "Shit"

He literally jumps out out of the window and carefully down the ladder to come face-to-face with two other figures in the similar black cloaks.

"Is that her Hidan, yeah?"

"No its Russell Brand, who the fuck else would it be"

The third one stayed silent and continued to stare at Hidan.

"Shit. Medic-nins are probably looking for you. Lets go"

* * *

**The next chapter will be up real soon! But please do review, as I know the hits have been in the 100's and only one review! So a nice big Kudo for Endoh Misaki, my one and only reviewer and critic! (: **

**The next set of chapters should be a mix of Keiko's POV, Chei's POV, Itachi's POV and of course, Third Person (No ones POV)**


End file.
